


Cause You're Pretty

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: CUTE AND NERVOUS GAYS





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I wrote as part of a Secret Santa! The title is from Firefly because I'm bad at titles. 
> 
> Tori: twitter.com/spacecitycat

Tori and Mai were just hanging out in Tori's dorm, watching some anime. 

"Hey, Mai...." Tori decided to finally ask her friend about something. 

"Yeah?" Mai paused the episode and looked over. 

"So," Tori looked away nervously, then looked back, "I need a model for a picture I have to draw for art class."

"What kinda picture?" Mai tilted her head slightly as she asked. 

"Holiday-themed." Tori paused briefly. "I have an idea for it, but I need a pretty girl and I was kinda thinking...."

"That I'm pretty?" Mai smirked at Tori, who immediately blushed. 

"Y-yes." Tori looked away, suddenly very aware of how close they were on this couch. 

"You know," Mai said, scooting even closer, "I think you're pretty, too."

Tori looked back at Mai, blushing even more. She was not prepared for her crush to act so....flirty. 

"Thanks." She tried to casually laugh, but it came out far too nervous. 

"We would make a pretty couple," Mai smoothly replied. 

Tori tried to speak, but could only make a few unintelligible noises. 

"You're so flustered," Mai said, giggling, "it's cute."

"That's not fair!" Tori looked away again, trying to gather her thoughts. 

After a moment, Mai moved away slightly. "I'll model for you."

"Thank you." Tori answered, seemingly calmed down. 

"Of course!" Mai responded enthusiastically, but she wasn't looking at her friend anymore. 

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them. 

"Did you mean it?" Tori broke the silence. 

"Did I mean what?" Mai asked, not wanting to get her hopes back up. 

"That we would make a pretty couple?" Tori sounded more hopeful than she intended. 

They finally made full eye contact again, and there was a brief, yet tense silence between them. 

"Yes," Mai admitted, biting her lip. 

"I think so, too," Tori said, moving closer. 

Mai was quiet for a moment as she thought, then put her hand on Tori's face and pulled her in. 

Neither of them wanted to pull away from the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
